Piper
is an enemy and one of the physical-presented Butcher Gang members that appear from Chapter 3: Rise and Fall onwards of Bendy and the Ink Machine. He will return in Bendy and the Dark Revival. He is an imperfect reflection of Charley, first created as a corruptible self before "redesigning" into more family-friendly version for Bendy's cartoons."The Piper, the Striker, and the Fisher make up the dreaded Butcher Gang. Interestingly, the "ink corrupted" versions of the characters were designed first and then were reversed engineered into their more family-friendly cartoon forms." - Bendy and the Ink Machine, Chapter ?: The Archives Bestiary Description Like his original form Charley, he is a cartoon animal humanoid character, with large ears, a black nose, a black beard and sideburns, a nearly bald head, and wearing a black tailcoat with a tan vest and a black tie. His stature is slightly taller than the two other Butcher Gang enemies. In his physical form, however, has a much twisted and disfigured appearance. Unlike the Butcher Gang enemies, Piper looks much more recognizable and far less confusing when connecting his appearance to his original form, as both Fisher and Striker had their heads swapped while their bodies were disfigured to such an extent that they barely resembled their original forms. Piper wields the pipe wrench as his weapon, hence his name. In context to Piper, both of his eyes are mutilated in different manner; his right eye is gouged out and filled with some kind of ink with an unnatural-moving socket area inside it, while sporting an X-shape for the left eye. Instead of originally circular, the shape of his ears strangely resembles closely to a human. His mouth is always wide open as if screaming, with human-like teeth instead of usual triangular ones. He wears a single black shoe on his left leg, and has a pegleg for his right leg, which gives him a limp when walking or running. His arms are long and skinny, and he wears a white glove on his right hand. His left arm looks stiff in position, and he is also missing his entire left hand. His tailcoat is slightly worn out with the right sleeve shorter than the left, and a hole is located from the bottom left of his stomach to reveal his innards. In Bendy and the Ink Machine, Piper's X-shaped left eye has small stitches, wearing a plunger for his right leg, and an animalistic nose. In Bendy and the Dark Revival, Piper has gone through a much realistic appearance. He has a more human-looking face, more exposed rotten teeth gums from the upper jaw, leathery X-shaped stitch for the left eye, and his plunger pegleg is instead a pipe. Behavior Like the other Butcher Gang enemies, Piper speaks in extreme gibberish. However, Piper is still capable of speaking some clear words, like when he sometimes repetitively says "Blah blah blah!". Piper moves very quickly towards Henry, and when near him he will slow down. He will then try using the pipe wrench in an attempt to attack Henry. When close enough, Piper deals an amount of damage by hitting Henry with his pipe wrench. Piper will kill Henry after receiving over 6 damage hits by going in front of him for too long, and he has a very low range vertical strike and a high range horizontal strike. Strategy In Bendy and the Ink Machine, a good strategy to kill him is to wait for him to attack, back away and come back while the animation is still playing. That way, Henry will be able to hit him at least two times before he can attack again. If faced with multiple Butcher Gang enemies it's best to kill him after Striker, as he is not very strong but not as slow as Fisher, which allows Henry to attract him away from Fisher and kill him easily. If he gets too close to the ink coverings of Ink Bendy, he will die instantly. Getting inside the Little Miracle Station while fighting Piper will make him begin wandering again. However, if Henry does so in his very first encounter and during the second enemy challenge, Piper will instead remain idle unless Henry comes out of the Miracle Station in front of or getting back in Piper's sight if he's far away. He can take 6 hits from the Gent pipe, 3 hits from the pipe wrench, 2 hits from the Tommy Gun and 1 hit from the axe before dying, dissipating into ink. In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, throwing an empty Bacon Soup can at the unaware Piper does not deal damage to him but instead directly gets hit, causing him even along with Fisher and Striker go after whoever threw it, in this case, Henry. If spotted, the best way is always run away by sprinting and jumping until they return to their original spot. However, using limited weapon-based empty Bacon Soup cans will kill him outright with only 2 hits. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 3: Rise and Fall Piper is the first Butcher Gang enemy Henry encounters. His first appearance is at the end of Level K's power hallway from Henry's left, where he suddenly arrives by breaking through behind the "The Butcher Gang" cartoon poster along with a raspy scream he emits just after Henry approach the switch. After he jumpscares Henry, Piper walks toward him, only to clumsily fall off, getting back up a few moments later to proceed chasing after Henry for attack. Henry must finish Piper off with the Gent pipe before making the switch available to activate for opening the entrance to the next location. On Level 9, multiple lifeless clones of Piper and Boris can also be seen strapped to the tables in the flooded morgue where it also includes a few identical corpses of Fisher and Striker. He is seen again strapped to a table behind the window from the room at the end of Level 9, where he is tortured by Physical Alice with heating sparks. She contemplates threatening either killing Henry or tear him apart for the heart, using Piper as an example. Behind Piper's torture for punishment, Physical Alice claims that he crawled into this room while trying to drag her back to the ink-filled place."Take this little freak for instance! He crawled in here... Trailing his tainted ink to my door! It could have touched me! It could have pulled me back!!" - Physical Alice, Chapter 3 After demanding Henry to do her bidding, Physical Alice blocks the entire window with the gate and resumes torturing Piper. During the task by collecting special gears for Physical Alice, Piper first spawns in the areas on Level K, roaming around the indoor balcony, the power hallway where he was first encountered, and the toy storage. In this fetch quest, Piper will be seen holding the special gear in his right hand, and will drop it after he is killed. Piper will later respawn during Henry's other tasks. On Level P, as noticed from the windows of the operation room, a corpse of Piper can be seen laying on top of the table. However when Henry enters the said room, Piper's body vanishes. When coming back after destroying the Bendy cutouts, Henry's next task is to defend Physical Alice's entrance of the inner sanctum on Level 9 from Piper, along with other Butcher Gang enemies. From Level 14 around the Inky Abyss and the ink maze like other Butcher Gang enemies, several Piper corpses can be found scattered from the ink flood. Some of these corpses contain the ink heart. During the second task when activating the second switch after killing the pack of Searcher Minibosses from pulling the first lever of the toy machine room's secret area, numerous Butcher Gang enemies, including several identical clones of Piper, will spawn at the Heavenly Toys room. Henry must fight through all these enemies to move on. Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders Piper is only encountered in the Research & Design department of Storage 9, where he, with Fisher and Striker gather around a fire in a barrel. While having no weapons to equip, Henry's one other way of dealing damage to the Butcher Gang is to use empty Bacon Soup cans to create a distraction, drawing them away from the entrance to nearby rooms, otherwise, they will go after Henry to attack if he did not make it safely to other rooms in time, or if he didn't distract him. Hitting him with an empty can of Bacon Soup will make him, and even two others, notice Henry and chase him. A duplicated corpse of Piper is later found in the Maintenance room, where he is laying next to the wooden crate piled on top with ink hearts. Chapter 5: The Last Reel Piper returns in the final chapter, guarding the administration hallways, the Gent Home Office, and the Appointment Lobby, along with Striker and Fisher to prevent Henry from fulfilling the task. Bendy and the Dark Revival Piper, with completely newer looks, will make a return in the second game. Trivia General Facts * Piper's appearance in his concept artwork has his clothes slightly more worn-out while having few wax-like drips from his chin. * His name is likely a reference to the weapon he uses - the pipe wrench. * Piper, as well as the other Butcher Gang enemies are presumably based on the "three wise monkeys", could be influenced by "see no evil" due to his mutilated eyes. In-Game Facts Bendy and the Ink Machine = General * Piper's current official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and is included in the second SFM pack , along with models for Physical Alice, Striker, Fisher, the Searcher, the Swollen Searcher, and the Projectionist. * In the game files, there is an actual death animation for Piper along with two other Butcher Gang enemies, supposed to play after killing him. However, this never displays in-game and Piper instead turns ragdoll. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall * The music that plays during the first fight against Piper is "Who's Laughing Now". * Piper, along with Striker, can be seen briefly in Chapter 3's reveal trailer where they are seen scampering in one of the hallways in the trailer room. * Piper has had multiple differences that were changed over recent updates prior to update patch 1.3.1: *** Piper randomly spawns in different locations besides just around the areas of Level K. *** Piper never carries one of the special gears during the quest of locating these said items. *** On Level 9's inner sanctum during the confrontation against the Butcher Gang enemies while defending Physical Alice's entrance, killing Piper will cause another clone of himself to spawn once. * Just as Piper merging out the poster from his first encounter happened, it is obvious that there is no animation for the poster bursting open, with only one frame. This is technically an oversight in development. ** It can also be noted that Piper's left arm tip clips through the wall during his jumpscare animation. * There is a bug where Henry can still hit Piper before he even pops out of "The Butcher Gang" poster if Henry does not move any closer to the switch. Doing so causes Piper to come out without his animation playing to destroy the poster, and instead float on thin air while remaining entirely frozen. Piper will still follow after Henry, but cannot harm him. It is still possible to kill him. However, making this bug occur renders Henry unable to activate the switch, even after killing Piper, and this will stay until restarting the game. ** In Chapter 3's first release before the update upon the release of Chapter 4, this game-breaking bug was very different. Instead of coming out of the poster in a glitched way after his first hit, he will still remain behind the poster. However when damaging him with enough hits, the dying Piper will clip through the poster without tearing it and dangle on mid-air before vanishing into ink. * Although very rare, another bug can cause Piper to spawn after 10 seconds each time when killing him as an endless cycle. Whether this bug was fixed for Chapter 4's release or not is unknown. * Accusing Piper from the torture room, Physical Alice said that Piper trailed his ink to her door while intruding. However, Piper was never seen leaving trails of ink behind as he is typically not an ink monster. * Piper using the special gear for his left arm while wielding the pipe wrench is a reference to the actual task where Henry collects special gears while equipping his pipe wrench. * Mike Mood has posted a comical video on testing audio for the Butcher Gang enemies, like Piper saying things like "Piper, I'm a Piper over here." which was done by Mike himself."the good ol' days" - Mike Mood. September 25, 2018. Twitter. |-|Bendy and the Dark Revival = * Piper appeared in the title reveal trailer for only split seconds in the darkness. References ru:Чарли pl:Rurarz Category:Character Bio Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists